Open to Interpretation!
by Souldin
Summary: Rarity witnesses a moment between two of her friends that implies that they are more than just friends and decides to inform the other members of the Mane 6. Disagreements arise as the four pony's debate on both the reason for this moment between two of their friends and whether it actually occurred at all. This story features hints and mentions of FlutterDash, TwiPie and SpArity.


**Hello there 's My Little Pony fanfic section; it is I, Souldin, creator of Thank You Cider. I return to this section with another fanfic for you to hopefully enjoy, a one-shot that you can see is titled Open to Interpretation! From past experience I have learnt the readers prefer author notes to be restricted mostly to the end and as such I shall finish these introductory notes now and let you read and enjoy my new fanfic!**

* * *

**Open to Interpretation!**

_With two swift blows the four Rainbow Dash's surrounding the cowering Fluttershy became but one, the real one, looking down at her friend with a pleased smile. Yet the yellow coated pony did not greet her friend with immediate gratitude, but with a shaky expression of uncertainty. Sure, before Fluttershy was the familiar ravishing rainbow mane of her friend, the familiar well toned body of her friend, and the rarely seen but still familiar sweet smile of her friend, worry continued to linger in her mind. For all she knew it could simply be a trick; a changeling in disguise, with a crafty plan in mind._

_Her time to deduce such things was over once a grinning Rainbow Dash gently used her powerful forelegs to carry the worried pegasus off the ground. As her closet and oldest friend, the athlete knew when her charmingly timid companion was troubled, and noticed the glimmers of doubt expressed in her shining teal pools. Before lifting her off the ground Rainbow had been smiling, but with a plan; a course of action that would remove all doubt from Fluttershy's mind, she beamed._

_The cyan pegasus held her friend in her hooves, brought the shy mare's face close to her, and kissed her on the nose. The act worked; as they moved apart the soft peck removed all doubt and gave both airborne ponies a matching smile. Their thoughts began to match as their minds wandered into the territory of their secret romantic relationship. Born from having loved one another since fillyhood, it was a secret to their friends that when the two were alone they would whisper sweet nothings to one another, and gaze longingly into each other's eye-_-"A'hm gonna have ta stop you there Rare." Applejack interrupted with a hurried pace.

Two ponies sat at one of the many small circular tables that were placed within the expansive and expensive lounge area. Seated next to one another on large, cushiony chairs that felt like paradise for one, but too soft and squishy for the other, they spoke with one another as the good friends they were.

"A'hm pretty sure Rainbow an Fluttershy aren't secretly datin'." The orange earth pony, Applejack, said with her thick southern accent.

"Well...I may have added in the part about them being in a relationship but it would explain a lot, the rest of what I saw did occur." The white unicorn, Rarity, replied with a flick of her purple mane and a slight giggle at the very thing she had witnessed.

As said before, Applejack and Rarity were both seated at the same table within a lounge area, the lounging area to the living quarters guests of the Canterlot castle, to which they and the other bearers of the elements of harmony were permitted to stay. For tonight a wedding had been held of such esteem that the time was well into the night, and the trip home would not have been quite as pleasant for ridding themselves of exhaustion. Instead they were able to spend the night at the castle, allowing them to rest up before the trip back home to Ponyville, but with all the excitement of the day, many of the ponies did not feel like resting, and in the case of a certain upper-class appreciating unicorn, she felt like gossiping.

Applejack was unfortunately the only friend of hers within the sparse brightly lit room at the time, though which of the two found this most unfortunate is unknown, and thus was forced into conversation. Said conversation though eventually piqued the farmer's interest and the most recent matter of gossip spewed with delight from the designers mouth got the apple-bucker heavily engaged in conversing.

"So your sayin', in the middle of our fight with ta changelings, Rainbow went up an kissed Fluttershy?" Applejack asked as a matter of clarification, her voice already tinged with doubt.

Rarity did not speak with words for she was currently sipping her tea; however a nod and a hum were a good enough response.

"Now that's jus' plum ridiculous." Applejack stated bluntly.

"How so?" Rarity asked as she levitated her teacup down to its coaster, "I think the two of them would make a cute couple."

"Cute as they might be together," Applejack said with a roll of her eyes, "Why in tha hay would Rainbow up an kiss Fluttershy in tha middle of a fight?"

The unicorn did not reply straight away nor look to Applejack. Instead, she thought for a moment, eyes drifting as first to the ceiling that shone like a floating paradise, but when that proved too painful she settled on absently gazing round at the many empty chairs the room held.

"...I don't know, perhaps it was a small expression of love that she let out in the heat of the moment." Rarity spoke with uncertainty but then her eyes lit up as she spouted out her ensuing line of dialogue with enthusiasm, "Maybe Rainbow feared the worse, that this would be the end of their days together, and before the end could come for us all she wished to let the pony whom she had always held so dear to her know of her feelings, her caring and loving emotions."

Rarity's dramatised explanation was met by an expression that said 'Really Rarity, really?' The designer coughed, and pushed down her excitement for all things of a romantic nature.

"Yes well, on the other hoof Rainbow is not the sort to consider losing an option normally," Was the flustered and continued response from the mare, "But regardless of what I think of the matter I did witness Rainbow Dash kissing Fluttershy, how would you explain that?"

"Well ya see, ah reckon tha' you thought you saw Rainbow kissin' Fluttershy," Applejack explained with one or two taps on the table just to make sure she had her friends attention, "I'd say tha' their giggling couple up yonder is makin' you think ya saw Rainbow helpin' Fluttershy as some sort of romantic thing."

Rarity raised a single brow, her extended eyelashes flickering as she blinked a couple of times in puzzlement, "There's a couple up stairs?"

"Yeah in one of the rooms two ponies are sweet talkin' with one another, ya can hear it through the walls," Applejack explained with disinterest, waving a hoof in the air at the whole thing, "Point is, I reckon you think ya saw the two of 'em kiss, when actually..."

_The small group of Rainbow Dashs surrounded their encountered prey, who in fright had laid her head on the ground, hooves over it for protection, and screwed her eyes shut. The four of them growled like starved diamond dogs, and rose up on their hind legs to tower over the small pony. Unfortunately for the three changelings among the Rainbow Dashs, one of them was the real deal, and she couldn't help but grin as she bucked aside two of the shape shifting creatures with one hind hoof, and smacked the sense out of the remaining one with a fiery uppercut._

_The cyan athlete smiled at the moment of victory and smiled as the sight of her friend being safe, though scared. As a kind act between them, Dash grabbed a hold of the peaceful mare before her, and lifted her off the ground. Briefly their muzzles bumped, but luckily avoided the awkward situation of two close pals touching lips. The two pegasus shared a smile, both glad to see the other okay._

"So ya see, they never kissed, it just looked it." Applejack finished with a proud smirk on her face.

Rarity was about to speak but stopped, and put a hoof to her chin in contemplation. While the unicorn was thinking her friends idea over, and putting it in comparison with what she remembers seeing, the earth pony took a much needed sip of her beverage, now cooled just enough to drink, but warm enough to enjoy.

"That's one way to look at it I suppose," Rarity mused slowly but then quickly stated, "But I'm sure I saw Rainbow's lips meet Fluttershy's nose. Why, I even heard the sound of a smooch."

"Now how in the hay could ya have heard them kiss? Come to mention it, how'd you see it in tha first place? You were fightin' alongside the rest of us." Applejack blurted out, a little louder than she wanted too.

"Of course I was...disciplining those cretins with the rest of you, but it was while I had one in a headl-in the middle of a lady like scolding that my eyes came across Fluttershy about to be attacked." Rarity's voice wavered for a moment, but upon 'correcting herself' she continued with her usual flair of confidence, "I was able to see the whole thing play out without any interference from the riffraff's little scuffle, and I saw the kiss no doubt."

The southern accented pony let out a small sound, a mixture between a disgruntled groan and an annoyed grunt, as she laid her hat on the table and put a hoof to her head in thought. Eyes closed, the irritated pony tried to think of a line of reasoning that could persuade her friend into accepting what actually happened, rather than what it looked like.

"Look, going back to what I was sayin' earlier, it makes no sense for the two of em' to get all romantic while we're all a fightin'."

"Right and I agree with you dear that it does seem a rather strange thing to do however what I saw is what I saw."

"But knowin' that it makes no darn sense, doesn' that make it more likely for ya to have seen things, rather than what actually took place."

Rarity paused in thought, considering Applejack's honest opinion. A few seconds passed in silence, with exception to the occasional tick of the clock, and a waiter who was walking by, inspecting the lounging areas. After noting the two ladies drinks still half full, he left, and more ticking seconds passed.

"Perhaps," Rarity murmured, to which allowed Applejack to release a sigh, "but I'm quite proud of my vision and I assure you, there was a kiss."

An orange pony face met the table, the cups upon it hopping up into the air but luckily, even as they fell back down onto their respective coasters, not dropping any of their contents.

Lifting her head up, Applejack spoke with frustration, "But there was no kiss! It was a trick of the eyes! An Ah just 'xplained why you'd think there'd be a kiss where there was none."

The pony was scanning her tea cup and coaster, inspecting it for any chinks or cracks caused by the apple-bucker's head slam, when she heard Applejack speak once more and perked up, "I know that's what **you** think I saw but as I said, I have quite a remarkable eyesight and I will trust in what my two eyes bore witness too."

Once again the earth pony sighed, and once again the earth pony was frustrated, so she released a frustrated sigh and sat her chin gently onto the table; though Rarity proceeded to magically lift up both drink containers just in case. The conversation had come to a halt, both believing different things and let their thoughts mingle on their own beliefs of the occurrence. Said thoughts were not said aloud, and contained in each ponies heads meant silence followed in the room to whom only the two mares occupied. Brief noises were made such as the sip of one's drink, but it wasn't until the clops of an approaching pony that sound resumed in the form of conversation.

"Hello girls, guess none of you can sleep either?" A knowledgeable purple unicorn re-introduced talking to the now three pony occupied area.

"Well howdy Twilight," Applejack replied and Rarity replied as well but with a less country styled greeting.

The element of magic walked closer and closer until she was able to take a seat next to honesty and generosity, a smile as warm as her greeting present on her face. Looking between the coloured and non-coloured pony, Twilight waited for her question to be answered.

When she did not receive one she decided to ask again, and more specifically, "So, what's keeping you two girls up?"

"Just an excitin' day really, gotten me brain and body active an ah don't have any apple tree's to buck round these parts. How about you Twi?"

"Oh, me, well..." The unicorn began, but unsure how to phrase the following allowed herself a moment's pause, "You know the two ponies that are in one of the guest rooms who are whispering all those compliments to one another."

Receiving a nod from the orange mare Twilight continued, "Well what they're doing in their room I can hear and...I just couldn't get to sleep with them doing it."

"Their roughhousin' in a heap a hay together!" Applejack yelled out in shock.

At first the studious unicorn had no idea what her friend had just said, taking almost half a minute to derive the meaning from it, "What! No! No, no, there just exchanging pet names with one another."

"Well that doesn't sound all that bad."

"No, it doesn't, but hearing them call each other nibbly-wibbly and snuggy-wuggy for the over the tenth time does."

"Well, I on the other hoof caught sight of something quite shocking and have been discussing it with Applejack here." Rarity said, obtaining an expression from Applejack that said, 'not this again'.

The fellow unicorn's curiosity was piqued by this, and so pursued the subject further on, "So what's this shocking thing that's keeping you awake. You're not worried that there may be some changeling's still around."

Rarity let out a quick laugh before responding, "Of course not darling, that's the sort of thing I expect you to be stressing yourself over."

Twilight in turn let out an embarrassed giggle, a hoof brushing the back of her head as Rarity went on to say, "The thing that is keeping me awake is how I saw Rainbow Dash kissing Fluttershy."

Cue Twilight Sparkle's spit-take and the start of her mumbling out incoherent words as she tried to speak before her brain has had time to process the information. Applejack had no such problem and was capable of adding more information to the subject, "An Ah reckon it's just a bunch a hooey. Ah reckon that Rarity here is lettin' those sweet talkers upstairs mess her memories; put a lover twist on a non-lover moment between our friends."

"Well I don't see how that's possible; I did not even know there was a couple in the castle quarters, cherishing their time together, until you told me."

"Wait, wait, and wait. Hold on for a second." Twilight Sparkle snapped out of her state of overheating, and tried to begin organising the incoming information heading her way, "Rainbow Dash, our Rainbow Dash kissed our Fluttershy."

"Yeah, our friends." Applejack answered, and then turned to Rarity with an accusing glare, "Rare here suspects them of bein' filly foolers."

"Applejack, watch your tongue!" Rarity was quick to cry out, "Filly foolers is the derogatory term, lesbimares is the correct term."

"Anyway, Rare here claims she saw Rainbow up an kiss Fluttershy on the nose, while Ah'm pretty sure she jus' saw them bump against one another, and jus' thinks they were all affectionate."

"W-when did this happen?"

"During our battle against those dreadful changelings. Rainbow Dash had just saved Fluttershy from a group of them when I **saw** her pick our friend up with a smile and then 'mhwa', gave her a little kiss."

"And Ah'm tellin' you, Rainbow an Fluttershy aren't in any relationship, an would be stupid to try an get in one in a middle of a fight, so what you're sayin' you saw makes no sense."

As the two good friends began to bicker, as good friends are capable of doing, the other good friend of the current trio began to think. From what second hand puzzle pieces she had recieved, she got to work on fitting them together as best as she could fit them. Once she had a solid object formed in her head that utilised each and every puzzle piece, though one that looked like some had been crammed into place by force, she allowed her conscious to return to reality.

"Ya just want them to be together so you can fit them into some weird couple dresses you've designed."

"While I will admit that it would be good for my business that would also be quite a challenge, I mean Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, the outfits that are best suited for them usually contrast by quite a bit, though I suppose I could think of an idea for the two of them."

"Girls, girls." Twilight call for attention was recognised by the halt of speech, and the two pairs of eyes that turned her way.

"From what I gather **you**," Twilight emphasised the 'you' as she looked to Rarity, "saw Rainbow Dash kiss Fluttershy on the nose as she was helping her up and **you**," another emphasis on the you as the scholar turned towards the cowpony, "think Rarity mistook them bumping into each other for a kiss because the two are not in a relationship and it would be unlikely for them start one in the middle of a fight. Am I right?"

Two nods for confirmation allowed Twilight to continue, "Well then, I think you're both right."

Two puzzled expressions followed suit but the only pony who asked for clarification as she was quicker in this instance was Applejack, who asked, "Wait a sec Twi, how in the hay does that make any sense?"

"Oh, I'll explain. You see, what most likely happened and the reason for what happened goes something like this..."

_Rainbow's cunning plan was working, although it required a significant amount of effort to restrain her grin as she proceeded to strut alongside her changeling doppelgangers. Usually such subtle strategizing was outside of her field of expertise; however there happened to be a part of her that could not resist taking advantage of the flawed schemes of the shape shifters. Luckily for her limited patience she did not have to indulge in this secretive act for long, as she and the group of unknowing changelings approached a cowering pegasus._

_It pained her to see the pacifistic pony surrounded by the violent bustle of the ensuing brawl, to see her scared and skittish at the very sight of her. But Rainbow continued to play along with the fooled beasts and so mirrored their snarling and threatening expressions, their low timber wolf growling sounds, and their action of rearing up onto their hind legs to project an image of superiority and might. It was then, when had Fluttershy screwed her eyes tight and feebly placed her hooves up in defence that the true cyan pegasus struck out at the defenceless changelings. On their hind legs they could do little to balance themselves nor could they turn with the swiftness and agility that would be necessary to block Dash's oncoming surprise attack. The changelings soon fell to the pegasus's quick wit and battle prowess, and a smile for the brief, small victory adorned the mare's face._

_The enthusiastic athlete turned to her quivering companion, one who looked to her not with eyes of gratefulness but ones of doubt and distrust. Seeing this did not damper Rainbow's spirits, as her somewhat narrow but quick witted mind formed a plan to help prove her identity. Admittedly it required the open exposure of a softer side she constantly tries hard to keep hidden away but in the current scuffle she could not be picky. Besides, Fluttershy was her oldest and closest friend, one who knew of her some of her more tender and feminine traits._

_Rainbow snapped up her yellow coated friend, pulled her in close, and softly pecked her on the nose. It was caring, loving even, but done all in the name of friendship. This kind gesture worked its magic, Fluttershy's look of fear and despair that had grown deeper upon physical contact fleeted, departed in order to be replaced with a smile aimed towards her good long-time friend._

"Well it is certainly not unheard of for a kiss to the face to be used as a form of greeting, but as a method of reassurance…I guess it makes sense." Rarity mused aloud, tones of acceptance and disappointment mingling with her voice.

"Does seem a might bit too effeminate for our Rainbow but like Rare said, makes sense," Applejack debated this to herself aloud as well before turning to the whiter unicorn and saying, "Guess ya' might be right after all. Maybe they did up an kiss, jus' don' mean there in any relationship."

"Twilight is more than likely correct on this matter," Rarity's compliments earned a small smile of pride from the mentioned unicorn, but the praising unicorns voice then came with a tone of disappointment, "Such a shame."

AJ raised a brow at this last remark and asked, "Why in the hay is it a shame that their not a couple?"

"That's simple Applejack, love is a wonderful thing as you've both seen for yourself tonight, and if there were a chance for two of my dear friends to feel such splendour together of course it would be a shame for it to not be."

Both Twilight and Applejack decided to think about the night, the wedding, and both the beauty and power of the love Shining Armour and Princess Cadence shared with one another. They felt its passionate and soothing energies as the shield spell banished Queen Chrysalis and her army of changelings, and later witnessed the harmonic feelings that seemed to naturally flow from the royal couple when they were together. Their dance was one of peace and their eyes had shone with looks of pure bliss.

"Now that you mention it, it would be pretty nice to be in love with somepony." Twilight spoke these thoughts aloud while Applejack chose to keep her thoughts to herself, finishing her beverage while she thought about it. _"I wonder if that's what Spike feels when around Rarity._"

"Well darling that…that depends." Rarity's response was met with much confusion from the two ponies and so she quickly started to explain, "When two ponies are in love together it is just perfect but if the feeling is not mutual or certified then it is a horrendous nightmare. Longing for another pony makes you feel like you're miles apart from them even when right next to them. Sure, thinking about the other pony will warm your heart but it will also serve as a reminder that they do not love you back. An don't even get started when your object of affection turns out to be a total jerk, I have personal experience with that."

"Wow, that sounds…complicated." Twilight replied with a good amount of uncertainty, for while friendship had become her heavily studied forte, love and romance was something her mind had only ever lingered on in regards to Spike's affections for Rarity and recently her big brother and foalsitter.

"Never thought about it like that. Figured Ah'd bump into a stallion we'd talk, hit it off, go on a date and so and so forth," Applejack partially mumbled as she placed down her now empty glass.

"Well that is certainly one way to go about it and I'm sure it prevents all kinds of stress but it does dampen your chances. I suggest going out and looking for the right stallion every once in a while."

"An lose a day's work on tha' farm over it, nuh-uh. Besides that ain't gonna improve ya chances much." The farmer retorted in a friendly manner, pleased at least with the gesture.

"True, but every little thing helps." Rarity said before turning to the other bachelorette seated at the table, "How about you Twilight? I'm sure seeing your brother being wed has got you in the mood for obtaining some romance in your life."

"It, uh, has passed my mind but I haven't even read up on it yet so I'll have to pass, sorry." The studious mare explained with a blush, a blush that grew as her two friends responded with poorly hidden giggles.

"Now Twi, readin' some book isn't gonna help ya' much in that their department." Applejack mustered the words out through escaped chortles.

"Yes dear, what really helps is first-hoof experience." The designer added, also through small laughs though better shadowed than that of the apple lovers.

"I can give her that that!" Hollered a familiar echoing voice.

The trio of brightly coloured ponies spun round in their seats and looked to and fro in confusion. They knew who the owner of the voice was, just not where the owner of the voice was. Three entry ways into the room existed and no pony had been through them since Twilight earlier.

"Hi!" A pink pony playfully greeted her friends as she jumped out suddenly from underneath the table the now startled elements of magic, honesty, and generosity were seated at.

"Pinkie, how did you get underneath the table without us noticing?" Twilight screamed in astonishment, a little louder than intended.

"I was playing the pretend to be a ninja game, nin nin." Ninja Pinkie said with her usual bouncing enthusiasm.

"But that still doesn't explain how you got into the room and underneath the table with us three seated at it?" Twilight quizzed her friend with a now curious tone and controlled level of volume. "When did you get underneath the table?"

"About five minutes ago, and sorry Twilight, a good magician never reveals her secrets." Pinkie the magician told her friend with minute traces of guilt seeped into her voice.

"I thought you were a ninja."

"I was, and then I became a magician, and now I'm a gossip girl," Pinkie said with mirth and excitement, "Like, did you know, there's these two lovely dovey ponies I walked in on and they were like, totally cuddling and whispering nice things to each other."

"Yes dear, we know." Rarity said.

"Yeah, and one of them was even nibbling the other's ear, like this." Pinkie zipped on over to Twilight, grabbed her by the shoulders, pinned her to the spot, leaned over, and then gently bit into her ear.

Twilight yelped with…well she felt quite a few emotions and sensations at the point Pinkie started nibbling on her ear and having the pink mare's lips rub against the rim of said ear so it was hard to say. All the same the stunned, flushed mare yelped. After a few seconds of this the unicorn activated her magic and carefully pried the innocent pony away from her and her now drool splatted ear.

"P-P-Pinkie Pie! Don't do that, it isn't nice!" The hot faced mare blurted out as she continued to hold her friend off with a light magical force.

"Sorry Twilight, I was just showing you what I saw the happy couple doing and they were enjoying and you also seemed to enjoy it." Twilight began to blush even brighter at this accurate statement while Pinkie turned to her other two friends and asked, "So what were you guys talking about before? Was it about parties? Or the wedding? Or how you can't wait for your birthdays because of the awesome birthday presents I've got for you but are unable to tell you about even though I really, really want too?"

"Oh no dear, we were talking about uh…" Though she was familiar enough with her desert wandering companion to be able to catch each and every rapid fire word that spewed from the baker's mouth, she was still unsure if she should inform the pony of their previous topic, and so shot a look at Applejack that pleaded for advice.

The stetson wearing pony gave a small nod and decided to take up the role of an informer, "Well Pinkie, Rarity thought she saw Rainbow Dash givin' Fluttershy a uh, kiss, on the nose, in tha' middle of our fight with them changelings, and she was wanderin' why they'd do that and so we've been discussin' it."

It was unexpected and a little freaky that no response came from Pinkie. She simply stood still, looking back with her usual wide eyes and with her usual happy smile, wagging her puffy tail like a dog.

"Yes, I decided that one or both of them must have romantic feelings for one another for such an act to occur whilst Applejack here accused me of seeing things," Rarity explained, attempting to rid her tone of voice of any hint of offence, "But alas, Twilight here offered a satisfying explanation for the sudden kiss, that Rainbow was both comforting Fluttershy and proving she was not a changeling."

Pinkie's eyes suddenly lit up and bouncing up and down shouted out, "Ooh! Ooh! Can I tell you my version?"

"Sssh,"The trio of ponies hushed their friend to be quiet whilst Applejack continued on to remind their friend, "Pinkie, try an be a little quieter. I'd imagine some of em' ponies up there would have hit the hay by now."

"Oh sorry. Can I tell you my version now?" Pinkie whispered, taking the advice to quieten down a tad far.

"Did you see the two of them?" Twilight asked and when Pinkie replied with a shake of her head Twilight then decided to answer Pinkie's question, "Well it wouldn't hurt to hear another theory on the event. Go ahead Pinkie."

"Alrighty then. You see, what must have happened is…"

_We were at war with the changelings who had invaded Canterlot, which was kind of like a party except all the guests are trying to kill you. Anyway, the changelings were upon us and I was boogying down with this one changeling who was a really nice fellow considering he was supposed to be attacking me. He kept on transforming over and over again and I decided to name him Doomie._

_But that is not what's important right now, or back then, whatever, What I shall be telling you about is Rainbow Dash who was all stealthy like, like hiding under cardboard boxes level of stealth. So she had tricked these changelings, pretending to be her, and was marching along with them when they came across Fluttershy. Isn't Fluttershy so nice? The changelings are trying to beat her up and she still doesn't want to hurt them. Well these meanies were going to attack Fluttershy but one of them wasn't a meanie, one of them was Rainbow Dash. An she was like 'bif' and 'pow' and the changelings were down._

_So Rainbow Dash beat the changelings and strolled on up to Fluttershy and was all like, "Fluttershy can love bloom on the battlefield?"_

_An Fluttershy must have been like, "I can't wait any longer, take me! Take me!" Because she had this really desperate look on her face like she needed to go potty real bad._

_So Rainbow picked up Fluttershy and they locked lips and begin humming like 'mmm' sounds and then their tongues touches and they wiggled them and they were like 'blurgh blurgh bluh'. Of course then they preceded too-_-"Pinkie, stop, stop!"

Applejack's shout put a stop to the high speed chattering that had filled with the room with noise, not with force of volume but mastery of projection. With the lack of such sound other noises resumed their dull and monotonous schedules of ticking and clicking. The lights, saddened at the departure of such cheer, dulled, though one could argue that it also relaxed after the excitement of energy spewing from the energy brimmed Pinkie Pie.

"No fair Applejack. You told me off for shouting earlier." A pouting Pinkie retorted to the frowning and disturbed cowpony.

"Sorry but Ah wasn't talkin' bout two of our friends, two mares doin'…somethin' like that." Applejack spluttered out with loud volume, but this time with not enough volume to consider it a shout.

"Yeah, that was a little…much." Twilight murmured with her overheated library of a brain, the blazing books producing heat that transferred as a flushed face.

Meanwhile the other unicorn, to help her better process Pinkie's alternative viewpoint, decided to magically raise her fine china teacup and take a few sips of her warm beverage. Her cheeks puffed up with tea unswallow, and it was with a look of disgust that she forced her drink down.

As the unicorn tried to keep her remaining composure in front of her friends, Applejack noted, "I reckon that tea of yours would be cold by now."

Twilight had begun to reason with Pinkie, and in much the same way as the first conversation of the night between Rarity and Applejack went, both ponies stubborn sides began to show. Tones of annoyance and defiance crept into their voices but not once did malice nor hate, it was a small argument natural among good friends that only came to a close after Pinkie game one last comment via an outburst.

"But it's the only possible explanation for why Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are sweet talking with one another, exchanging pet names, and cuddling together while occasionally nibbling on each other's ears playfully up in that room." After a moments silence, Pinkie continued, "Actually, I better go back up there and apologise again for walking in on them, good night guys."

Each of Pinkie's spring like steps that made sounds unlike any other living creature would be greatly missed, as when they were out of ear reach and could no longer be heard an uncomfortable silence dawned. The silence was not a complete one, but the additional sounds of the ticking grandfather clock, the odd footsteps on floors above, clanging of cutlery in the kitchen, and the batting of eyelids only made the mood more eerie. As time passed the silence became more and more stifling, and the three inhabitants of the room trained their overworked and unfocused minds into coming up with something to say.

"So…" Rarity began slowly as she pondered on what she could say to dispel the mood, "Which of them do you think is nibbly-wibbly?"

* * *

_**I do not - nor do I claim to - own any characters I use in this story as they belong to their respective series and owners.**_

**So then, now that you have read the story I guess I will fill you on a few background details with these author notes as I tend to do with my stories. So this one-shot was never planned, it was not something I had any intention to write but the concept came to me after hearing of so many different interpretations of the 'Rainbow Dash kissing Fluttershy' scene that occurs in 'A Canterlot Wedding' and I was suddenly spurred on to writing this after seeing so many SoarDash fanfics centred around the episode while there was a lack of any FlutterDash ones. With this is mind I went about centring each of the character's interpretations on a different side of the story, Rarity's being the shippers, Applejack's being the anti-shippers, Twilight's being the analysis, and Pinkie's being an exaggerated interpretation (although I guess you could say it is the viewpoint of a rabid shipper). Also, just because the story ends with FlutterDash does not mean that I believe Rarity's interpretation to be right. Being a FlutterDash shipper I wish Rarity's interpretation was the truth but I tend to side with Twilight's interpretation, and I can understand those with Applejack's interpretation (except the argument that the smooch sound was the sound of Fluttershy being picked up the floor, that just makes no sense).**

**Anyway that should be enough bits of trivia about this fanfic though of course, if you want to know more about this story and any future stories of mine (I do have one MLP fanfic coming very, very soon) then feel free to ask. I thank you all for reading this story, I hope you enjoyed your time reading this one-shot, and feel free to review, I am more than willing to receive any constructive criticism you have to make. Until sometime very soon, cheerio!**


End file.
